


On My Radar

by RynnDuthane



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Flirting, I ship these 2!, Rare Pair, Rejections, excuse the mistakes, native language isn't english, tattoo lovers, update tags as I add chappies, working from my phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynnDuthane/pseuds/RynnDuthane
Summary: Gladio can easily get any girl he wants, atleast he thought so until he met a certain green eyed woman with an accent





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it doesn't make sense but just deal with it. My Cousin asked my to write this and I can't say no to her xD

New Bodhum is a little coastal town along the shores of Gran Pulse, quite during the day with the sun high in the sky, shinning down onto the surface of the ocean. It was quite a small little town, a couple of huts built out on the docks in the shallow areas near the shore, a handful of homes built on the shore iteself along the wall of a cliff, and of course the reason this little town seemed to be so popular, NORA House, a little Cafe on the beach. It was no Galdin Quay but it was peaceful, beautiful as well with its own little nature reserve on the side, Tourists have been sealed off from the area due to some monster sightings, but that didn't bother the young men on vacation. Ignis, Adviser to the future king, was skeptical of the small town at first, but soon discovered the residents did not know whom Noctis was and so the Raven haired royal was safer here then he would be in Galdin Quay, but the Shield, Gladiolus, was a little weary off the vibe he got from the residents of NORA House, they hardley seemed intrested in the Lucis heir but it was his job to be cautious.

As night crept closer the town seemed to change, going from a quite little costal town to a popular party location, every night there was music, lights, dancing and drinking, people coming from all over to join in on the festivities, the cafe changining into a bar and a full scaled resturant with tables and chairs set up on the beach and the Neon sign shining brightly above the entrence. The young men were renting one of the Lodge's built on the docks, a beautiful open view of the ocean and no one had bothered them, tonight they had been invited to join in on the partying, as had the entire town, in celebration to someone's birthday. 

" Iggy, have you seen my SD card? "  
Prompto asked, digging through his luggage in search for the small plastic item.  
" You left it on the coffee table "

The blonde left his luggage in the messy state and went to where Iggy said, finding the little black item he thanked the older man. After putting the filled memory card somewhere safe, the blonde placed his camera safely around his neck and grabbed a bottle of sunscreen, not wishing to get any more freckles then he already had. 

The clock clicked closer towards the appointed time, the sun starting to set outside, coloring the sky in various shades of purple, pink, and orange, the remainder of the sun glimmering in the water. As the sun slowly dissapeared behind the bedding of water the town started setting up for their night life, lights being strung up between trees, tiki torches getting stuck in the sand and lit, table and chairs being moved outside and a DJ setting up his table.

By the time the boys had gone down to the beach nearly a dozen people had already showed up, the music was starting up but was kept at a low volume until the actual party itself was to begin. Prompto was snapping pictures of the sunset behind them, capturing a few waves as well. Ignis had set of towards a woman whom was standing alone, in no time she had hoked her arm in his and the pair we're heading down along the beach, the other man staring after him.

" Did specs just- "  
" Yep "  
Gladio gave a low chuckle and slapped the younger men on their backs  
" You didn't think he was a prune did you? "

The two bestfriend shared a look, a short mental conversation happening between them and the larger tattooed man stepped towards a pair of women, in no time they we're blushing and giggling from his compliments. The sun eventually dissapeared completly from the sky and the party had officially started, music booming, people dancing, waiters running in out of NORA House with multiple orders off food and alcoholic beverages, the lights were shining brightly and a group of people had gone down to the water. Prompto and Noctis sat at one of the avaliable tables, silence surrounding them, thly haden't seen Ignis since he dissapeared with that girl, Gladio was in the middle of a group of young women, all a little tipsy and getting handsy, not that I looked like the shield minded, but he broke free from the crowd and headed towards the younger men.

" Aren't you 2 gonna enjoy the party? "  
Prompto looked up from his camera  
" I'm not good with crowds ya know "  
Noctis shrugged.  
" Not much for dancing, and if I decided to order a drink then I'm sure Iggy will show up and hit me "

Gladio shook his head and took an empty seat at the table, calling over a waiter and ordering each of them a drink. The 3 men sat in eachother company for a while, the waiter bringing over their drinks before running back inside.

" You 2 need to meet some girls "  
Prompto scoffed and gave the large man a look  
" Easy for you to say "  
Gladio leaned back in his seat  
" It is easy, ok look, I'll show you "

Gladio's Amber eyes scanned their surroundings, looking for a woman he haden't spoken to yet, he was going to show them how to chat to a woman, his eyed landed on his prize, a woman he haden't seen before, walking towards them.

She was tall, nearly as tall as Gladio himself, from what her shorts and tank top showed she had athletic build, sun kissed olive skin, dark brown hair which brushed against her shoulders, a redish purple tint to it, a large tattoo on her upper left arm, she had a confident and almost cocky strut as she walked. Definantly his type of woman 

When she reached their table he rached out and grabbed her hand making her snap her head towards him, her bright Emerald green eyes caught him off guard.

" Hey sugar "  
The woman gave him a look, rasing an eye brow, Gladio gave her his sexiest smirk  
" Ya know, I googled the work 'Sexy' and a picture of you showed up "  
The woman leaned down, slipping her wrist out of his grip and placing her hand against his chest  
" Well now, that's a coincidence, because I found a picture of you,- "  
She ran her hand up his chest, leaving goosebumps. Curling her index finger around his chin she rubbed her thumb along his bottom lip  
" When I googled desperate "

In a flash the woman had disspeared from infront of him, heading towards a table not far from them, Noctis and Prompto snickering.

" So that's how you pick up a chick? "  
Noctis was grinning, his eyes practically screaming that he would hold this against his Shield for the rest of his life. Gladio just shrugged.  
" Girls like to play hard to get "

Gladio turned his gaze towards the woman as she spoke to, what he assumed to be, her friends, there were 3 women sitting at the table, 2 whom has pink hair which made Gladio do a double take, pink hair? Another had orange hair and spoke with an accent simillar to the brown haired woman....... orange hair? She turned and headed towards NORA House, blatently ignoring the boys as she passed by the boy. Gladio stood up and stepped infront of her, the woman clicked her tongue.

" Look baby, I'm busy dying, and if I could see you naked then I'd die happy "  
The woman placed her hands on her hips.  
" And I'm pretty sure if I saw you naked then I'd die laughing "

She pushed passed him and walked off, shaking her head. He could hear the laughter comming from her friends and the silent giggles from his own friends, Gladio sat back down in his seat, a plan forming in his head, he wasn't giving up so easily.

One of the pink haired woman stood up from her seat and also went towards NORA House, when Gladio grabbed her wrist she gave him a chilling look.

" What? "  
Gladio gave the woman a look.  
" So, what's your type? "  
The woman pulled her wrist out of his grip  
" Not you "

Prompto laughed, leaning back into his chair, making Gladio send a glare towards him. The woman sighed and folded her arms.

" Your not going to get lucky with any of us, your deffinantly not my type, and if you try with either of them- "  
She titled her head towards the table where her friend and sister sat  
" Fang and I will slit your throat. So quite trying to push you luck "

The woman rolled her eyes when Gladio tried to use another line on her, unfolding her arms she stepped past them, walking towards Fang who's hands were full of drinks. 

The party dragged on through the night, the birthday boy had blown out his candles and everyone cheered him on, niether of the Luciens had seen their group 'Mom' all through out the night. The party guest had started leaving as quickly as they had arrived, the decorations were taken down, the tables cleaned, trash which was scattered all over the beach was being picked up, NORA House changed back into a cafe, all traces of alcohol vanished. Prompto and Noctis had said their goodnights to the Shield before retiring to bed.

The night air slowly shifted towards dawn, becoming lighter as the hours passed, though the sun was still hiding, it was no longer as dark as it was hours ago. Gladio had decided to stay up a while longer, he had hoped to see the sunrise but sleep was calling him, and it was a tempting echo. A small smirk formed on his lips as his amber eyes landed on a figure walking along the shore. Gathering the last bits of his energy he jogged towards his goal.

" Hey "  
" You really don't give do you? "  
That accent, Gladio felt he could listen to it all day, no one back home had one like it  
" What can I say? I'm persistant "  
Fang crossed her arms across her chest, Gladio could faintly make out the scars across the exposed skin of her arms.  
" What will it take to get you off my back? "  
" A date "  
Fang snorted  
" Not on your lif- well.....actually "  
Gladio's hopes soared a few feet higher  
" I'm not into to city boys, but your friend told me your good in the wilderness "  
A confused expresion was on his face  
" My friend? "  
" The one with the glasses, so if what he said is true then you wouldn't mind going on a hunt with me later "  
" When did you talk to Ig- "

Before Gladio could finish his sentence Fang had already turned and was busy walking away, yelling out over her shoulder what time he had to meet her, as her form dissapeared in the distance Gladio stood deep in thought.

" Where was Specs all night? "


	2. Hunting Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the hunt doesn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I know, took a while to add this huh  
> I have no excuses.

The early morning sun shone through the curtains, shining on the face of a sleeping Gladio, the large man scrunched his face in a lazy atempt to block out the sun, his head was pounding, his throat felt dry and raw, a bitter taste on his tongue. The large man forced himself out of bed, his head spinning when he stood up, the faint smell of bacon crept through under his door and was pulling the tattooed man towards the kitchen.

Stumbling into the kitchen Gladio was a little surprised to see the prince awake and sitting by the small wooden table, Ignis was standing by the stove busy with breakfast.

" Well, look who finally woke up "

Gladio sat down on an empty chair at the table, resting his head in his hands 

" Shut it Princess "

Ignis dished the food out onto seperate plates, then took them to the table and placed them before the lucien boys. Grabbing Gladio's hand he placed 2 white little pills in his palm.

" For your hangover "

Gladio silently thanked Ignis and down the pain killers dry before grabbing a fork and digging into the food.

" So Specs, where were you last night? "  
" With a woman "

Noctis looked towards the adviser, his azure eyes scanning over the older mans face.

" A woman? "

Ignis gave a short nod, sitting himself down. Gladio swallowed a mouthful of eggs.

" And what were you doing with said woman? "  
" What she asked me to do, as any gentleman would "

A loud knock came from the front door grabbing everyones attention, a loud groan coming from the bedroom that Prompto occupied, Ignis turned off the stove and went to answer the door

" Good morning Miss Farron "  
" Is Gladio here? "  
" Indeed he is, would you like to come in? "

Noctis nudged Gladio with his elbow, receiving a glare from his shield.

" You got a lady friend "  
" Jealouse Noct? Maybe if you had some muscles you'd get a little attention as well "

Noctis mumbled under his breath as he poked his food, Gladio took another bite of eggs. Ignis came back into the room with a woman following behind him, the woman had pink colored hair which Gladio remembers seeing last night, her eyes landed on the large man, she wore a pare of shorts with a hoody, a satchel drapped over her shoulders, she was quite pale considering she lived in a beach town.

" I knew you couldn't resist me babe "  
" Your about as irresistible as a tumor, just as persist as well "

Noctis snickered and took a bite of his toast, Gladio sighed and leaned back in his chair, hands resting on his lap.

" Are you here just to insult me? "  
" Oh, you wish you were that important, I'm just here because Fang asked me to tell your giant ass that she's not going to wait for you any longer "

Gladio looked at the pink haired woman, staring at her for a few seconds before he jumped up and ran towards his room, emerging a few seconds later dressed and pulling up one of his boots. When the shield ran out of the hut Prompto emerged from his bed room, hair messier then usual, dragging his body towards the table.

" Hi Iggy, hi Noct, hi lady "

The blonde sat down at the table, eyes still closed as Ignis placed a plate of food infront of him.

" Miss Farron, would you care for some breakfast? "  
" Thank you, but I've already eaten "

Lightning opened her satchel and took out a flat square shaped box which had a blue ribbon around it, she held the box out towards Ignis.

" From Lebreau, a thank you for last night "

Ignis accepted the box with a thank you, Lightning then turned around and left the hut, Prompto and Noctis both turned to look at Ignis whom sat sipping his coffee, both sat waiting for a form of explination, which they never got.

 

Fang wasn't a patient woman, that much was clear, its a miracle she waited as long as she did, and seeing the large man jog up to her with a grinn on his face, ticked her off a bit.

" Well its about damn time you showed up "  
" Aww go easy babe, I've got a serious hangover "  
" Oh take it like a man will you? "

The Oerbian woman started walking towards the gate which sealed the town off from the wildlands just outside, the guard greeted them and opened the gate for them, giving a short word of caution before they duo set off. Gladio admired the scenery of nature around them, the fresk air which filled his lungs and the sun on his skin, something he couldn't often enjoy back home.

" So what are we hunting? "

Fang said nothing, instead she stepped towards a stream of water where Gladio could see multicolored fish swimming in the water, the olive skinned woman unzipped her pants before shaking them off, revealing her bikini bottoms as she stepped into the water, it reached her knees.

" Well come on big guy "  
" I'm not wearing swimming trunks "  
" Well your wearing underwear aren't you? "

Gladio shrugged and undid the belt of his pants, shimming out of them he also stepped into the water, Fang gave a small smirk as she eyed his moogle boxers.

" Very manly "  
" I wanted to go with kittens but they were all sold out "

Fang shook her head, placing a hand on her hip she started to explain to Gladio which colored fish he shouldn catch and which were actually poisonous eels, after she made Gladio repeat back what she said they set out on their task.

" You know I read a little about Gran Pulse "  
" You did? Oh I hope the big words didn't strain you much "  
" You just love dissing me don't you? "  
" I can't help it, you make it so fun " 

Gladio pouted which made the woman laugh. Hours passed during their 'hunt' with then trying to grab the fish with their bare hands, sucessfuly catching a few before releasing them, the 2 engaged in conversation about various things, Gladio spoke of his little sister Iris, and Fang spoke of Vanille, whom was like a little sister to her, they were so focused on their conversation that neither noticed the little Nekton creeping up on them. Fang noticed the creature first as it lunged out at them, its attack directed at Gladio, she reacted as quick as she could and pushed the large man out of the way way, the sharp tip of the Nekton's wing pierced the flesh of her left butt cheek and the blue liquid in it started injecting into her, Gladio caught his balance and quickly registered what happened, grabbing the fly like creature he tossed it aside, with it scampering away he caught Fang just as her legs gave way beneath her.

*Time Skip*

Fang's was furious, her face had turned red with anger and embarrassment as she was on her hands and knees on a bed in one of bedrooms on NORA House, with Ignis behind her tending to her 'wound'

" The posion it injected is not fatal, it's primary fuction, as far as I can see, is to drain stamina, a good nights rest and you should be fine "

Fang could hear as the others in the room tried to hold back their laughter, worst off all was she could see Lightning sitting in the corner, her hands clasp tightly over her mouth as her entire body shook with inkept laughter, she was never going to hear the end of this. Gladio sat down on the bed infront of her, his one leg resting on his knee.

" And to think, Iggy gets to see this piece of ass before I do "

The room bursted into fits of laughter, Fang sending a death glare to the grinning man infront of her, green glaring directly into amber as Gladio only chuckled and winked at her. 

Once Ignis had finished patching her up Fang shooed everyone out of the room and laid on the bed, she could still hear everyone laughing outside the door, and with the throb she felt in her backside she knew they'd be laughing for a long time about this, Gladio was the only still in the room, sitting silently in a chair next to the bed.

" Fang "  
" What? "  
" Thank you "

The woman lifted her head up from the pillow and looked towards the tattooes man.

" Huh? "  
" Thank you, ya know, for back there "  
" Oh, no problem, but you owe me, big time "  
" I'll take you on a date "  
" It better be a damn good date "

Gladio chuckled and rested his chin in his hand, his elbow placed on the arm rest of the chair. Lebreau popped her head through the door.

" Hey, what do you 2 want for lunch? "

Fang and Gladio spoke at the same time.

" Noodles "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where should they go on their 'date'?   
> Oh!   
> And there might be a lil bit of Lightis in the next chappie.   
> Share your thoughts on the chappie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so gonna Lightis in this later. And can you guess where Iggy was all night?


End file.
